Hello, Nice to Meet You
by NightDreamer163
Summary: This story takes place at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department where many detectives and police fight crime and solve cases everyday. In that department, there was a group of elite detectives. But within that group, there is a member with a dark past, dark secret and a desire for revenge. What will happen to this elite group when a rookie joins? *More details if ya read it!*


**Hey y'all! I'm back just like I promised! **

** MERRY CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS NOW, THE CURRENT TIME THAT I AM POSTING THIS IS 1:54 AM, THURSDAY DECEMBER 25TH, 2014! YES!**

**And with that, I have a new story! A new and totally different ****Takumi-Kun Series**** story. Now bear with me, I've changed up a bit of things and moved around characters a bit, alright? Don't close the window to this story just yet, give me a chance, yeah?**

_**A/N: I do not own **__**Takumi-kun Series**__** or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**_

~Prologue~

It was a bright and sunny day there in Tokyo, Japan. The time was 3:30 in the afternoon on a bright summer day. Down in the suburban area of Tokyo lived a happy family of four. In that family there were two boys, one older brother, who was eleven years old, and his younger brother, who was only 6 years old, and their loving and kind parents.

One day, the two sons of the family decided that it was the perfect weather to run to the local park and spend a day playing together. The boys ran down the stairs towards the family kitchen and living room to see their mother cooking in the kitchen and their father reading the local newspaper on the couch through his specticles, with the television on.

The boys burst through the open doors panting and laughing at each other. Their mother looks up from her cooking pot and smiles a warm smile at her sons. The father looks up from his newspaper to see that the ruckus was about, only to see his two rowdy boys running around the room together and playing. The mother laughs and said to the boys:

"You two, stop running around so crazy. You might fall and hurt yourselves. I've got a hot pot burning here, too."

"Yes Okaa-san. We'll be careful," said the older brother. "Ah, okaa-san, can we go to the park and play?"

"Yeah! Can we?! Can we?!" Said the younger brother.

"Hmmmm...well," hesitated the mother. "Darling, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't see why not. It's the perfect weather," said the father as he looked at his sons through his spectacles.

"That's what I thought!" Laughed the older brother. "Onegai Okaa-san!"

"Please~!" Begged the younger one.

"Oh, alright," said the mother. "You take care of your each other now, understand? And be careful when you're out there."

"Hai! We know!" Said the brothers in unison.

"And don't-"

"Don't talk to strangers! Don't accept anything a stranger gives you or trust what they say!" Cried the brothers together.

"Well, don't you two know a lot. Alright, off you go. But be back soon, dinner will be ready soon," said the mother as she yelled out to her two boys, who already left the house in light speed. "Oh those two."

"They never slow down, do they?" Said the father as he let out a chuckle.

"No they don't. But I feel reassured," said the mother.

"Reassured?" The father asked as he put down the newspaper and looked at his wife.

"Yes, I feel reassured that they will always be with each other and have each other's back. Especially as they get older," explained the mother.

"You're right. Those two are as close as they can get, if not anymore," said the father.

Meanwhile, the two boys were running down the streets, the younger one laging behind just a bit.

"Onii-chan, wait!" Chirped the younger brother.

"Mou~! Hurry up! We're gonna miss the good weather!" Said the older brother as he slowed down and grabbed his younger brother's hand.

The two of them ran together until they reached the park. There were not as many children playing that day but to them, that was a lucky opportunity, the chance for them to play with as much of the equipment as possible. As children, their imaginations were endless, they went from racing cars to fighting evil bad guys in the jungle. The number of games they played together were endless and the time just seemed to passed. The bright sunny day soon started to turn into dusk and that was a sign for them to head home. Not only did is start to get dark, but from a distance, dark rain clouds started to appear. Their mother warned them that when it gets dark, dangerous people come out and it was not safe for children to be out by themselves.

"Onii-chan," called out the younger brother as he sat on the swings.

"Hmmm?" The brother said as he turned his attention away from the menacing dark clouds.

"Its getting dark... and I'm hungry," said the younger brother.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go home and have some of mom's food!" The older brother said enthusiatically.

"Yeah! Food!" The younger brother said as he leaped from the swings into his brother's arms.

The two boys walked home together, hand in hand and arms swinging. Even though they were walking, they knew they were at a good enough pace to be home quickly. After turning the corner of the street, they saw their house a little farther down the street. The boys ran home quickly, stomachs growling in hunger and faces filled with smiles, only to find their front door open. Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder, scaring the younger brother, causing him to jump and clutch onto his older brother's shirt.

With his brother behind him, the older boy cautiously opens the gate to his house and walks slowly into their small front yard. Each step on the stone walkway was careful and slow, as the older brother tried to hold his brother back. As they reached the door, the older brother slid the door to the right to open it fully and they immediately felt an ominous air coming from their house. The house was too quite...not a single sound coming from inside, something was wrong.

"Onii-chan...where's okaa-san and otou-san...?" Asked the little brother with a shakey and frightened tone.

"Ssshh... I'm pretty sure they're inside. Come on, let's go in...b-but carefully, okay?" The older brother said with a forced smile as he tried to reassure his younger brother.

They stepped into the marble floor where the shoes were placed, and without taking their shoes off, the boys ventured into the hallway that lead to their living room. As they walked, the sounds of the wooden floor creaking echoded through the house. The boys walked down the hallway and turned the corner towards their living, unprepared for what they were about to see...a horrifying sight that would scar them for life.

As they turned the corner to see their living room, the young boys were not prepared to see the horrifying sight of red, red liquid splattered all over the walls, the table, the counter top and the chairs. Their furniture was overturned, things were broken and covered in blood. Suddenly, another loud sound of thunder and lighting erupted from the sky and rain had begun to fall, but the shock was too much for them ro react to the sound. At the couch, their father laid there with his clothes stained in red, neck and body bleeding, newspaper still in hand. While at the kitchen, their mother was on the floor, as if she was reaching for the hallway, clothes bathed in red and their kitchen knife stabbed in her back, multiple times.

With reality finally snapping into him, the older brother turns around and hugs his brother and yells:

"DON'T LOOK! DON'T!"

"Onii-chan...why is otou-san and okaa-san lying on the floor? What's going on? Neh...Onii-chan!" Cried the younger brother as he began to cry.

"Don't look...don't...!" Said the older brother as tears also began to form on his face.

"..._ama...! Detec...ama...!"_ An inaudible sound could be heard from the distance.

Then another loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning shined through the window. It was so bright that it seemed to have covered everything with it's blinding light, all that was left was the rushing sounds of rain failing...

_"Detective __**Hayama**__! Wake up!" _

The sound became even clearer and then everything changed. The person in subject was seen hunched over his work desk, head resting on his forearms. A young officer comes over and calls to him:

"Detective Hayama-san! Wake up, sir!"

The man stirs and finally wakes up.

_"That nightmare again..."_ he thought to himself as he got up and looked out the window to see darkness and rain. _"__**I hate the rain**__." _

**Tadah! So what do you guys think?! Crazy and little dark for the first part of this story, huh? I mean this isn't even the first chapter yet, officially. It's just the **_**prologue**_**, which means that there is so much more to come! I plan on making this my next big project. Please review and tell me what you guys think! I always love hearing feedback and comments from you all!**

**So, as a result, my other stories will just have to go on hold for a little bit longer, also cuz I haven't been inspired enough to write about them yet so... heheheh ! Anyway, there will be more to be told and more questions will be answered. I'll be writing the next chapter soon! But till then, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, everyone! And Happy New Year (if I don't post till after that)! **


End file.
